


Костяные крылья

by deadfirstborn



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Heavy Angst, Multi, Necrophilia, canon character death, disembodied head
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfirstborn/pseuds/deadfirstborn
Summary: Безариусу всегда представлялось, что он будет храниться у Миранды на самом видном месте. Не как охотничий трофей на стене, а как любимое произведение искусства. На алой — она не раз говорила, что Освальду идёт этот цвет — бархатной подушке. На каминной полке, где сейчас нашли приют с десяток статуэток — здесь заграничная диковинка, а для Барма напоминание о родине. Может, под стеклянным колпаком, как цветок, который необходимо сохранить во что бы то ни стало.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius, Miranda Barma/Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville, Miranda Barma/Jack Vessalius, Miranda Barma/Jack Vessalius/Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville
Kudos: 3





	Костяные крылья

**Author's Note:**

> ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ещё раз подумайте, хотите ли вы это читать. тут люди отрубленную голову целуют. я предупредил!

Снаружи льёт, как из ведра и грохочет гром, а у Миранды тепло, трещит камин, пахнет кофе, а ещё специями и благовониями, чьих названий Джек не знает. Он входит к ней, промокший под дождём — длинные волосы хоть выжимай — и приносит с собой уличный холод.

Миранда Барма — ужасная женщина; она всегда его с радостью привечает. Наигранная ли эта радость или настоящая, Безариусу всё равно. Он сам уже давно потерял грань между искренностью и актёрством, а значит, и в других искать эту грань не то бессмысленно, не то вовсе невозможно. Джек целует руку ужасной красной женщины с сухой вежливостью, роняя холодные капли с волос на её запястье и бархатный рукав. Миранда улыбается, велит подать им вина. Красного. Полусладкого. Тоже с какими-то пряными нотками.

Леди Барма садится с ним рядом, ближе, чем позволяют приличия. В том, как она берет его под локоть — никаких намёков; если Миранда и намерена что-то этим сказать, то только одно: _я привыкла делать то, что захочу, так, как захочу_. Джек не противится. Не видит причин.

— Сделал всё, как я просила? — мурлычет она, царапая его шею острым ноготком. Ударение на слове «всё» — остальное Миранде уже известно.

Джеку иногда интересно, хотела бы она заполучить его в свою… коллекцию. Не в качестве главного экспоната — любовь всей жизни у леди Барма одна. Но главный бриллиант в короне обрамляют мелкие камни и жемчужинки. Любопытно, мог ли Безариус пополнить их число… годится ли его голова хоть на что-то?

Все знают: фраза «любовник или любовница Миранды Барма» значит то же, что «приговорённый к смерти». Про кого так говорят, те долго не живут. А вот сколько экземпляров в её коллекции мотыльков, слетевшихся на огонь, известно, пожалуй, только самой Миранде.

Джеку Безариусу всё равно.

— Ты ведь уже знаешь, — его улыбку от настоящей не отличить. — Если он уже у тебя, значит, я ничего не забыл и всё исполнил в точности.  
— Верно, — кивает женщина и улыбается. Джеку видятся невозможно острые зубы, способные с лёгкостью перекусить человеческий хребет. — Хочешь взглянуть? В последний раз?  
— Давай, — соглашается Безариус. Хоть попрощается.

В глазах Миранды загораются искорки, словно у маленькой девочки, которой выдался шанс похвастаться новой игрушкой. Она велит — иначе не скажешь — ему ждать здесь, а сама уплывает в дальнюю комнату, вход в которую скрыт яркой шторой. И Джек ждёт, пока она не приносит, наконец, Освальда.

Безариусу всегда представлялось, что он будет храниться у Миранды на самом видном месте. Не как охотничий трофей на стене, а как любимое произведение искусства. На алой — она не раз говорила, что Освальду идёт этот цвет — бархатной подушке. На каминной полке, где сейчас нашли приют с десяток статуэток — здесь заграничная диковинка, а для Барма напоминание о родине. Может, под стеклянным колпаком, как цветок, который необходимо сохранить во что бы то ни стало.

Может, так всё и есть. Но сейчас Миранда держит Освальда в руках, будто младенца, и смотрит на него с такой любовью, словно вот-вот начнёт баюкать, укачивая. Ладонью держится за срез шеи, ни капли не брезгуя.

А Освальд такой спокойный. Джек ещё помнит, как выглядело это лицо, когда его обладателю случалось задремать посреди дня, утомившись. Как он хмурился во сне, будто заботы и тревоги не оставляли его и там. Теперь… теперь мышцы лица Освальда абсолютно расслаблены, будто ничто не способно его побеспокоить. Как давно Джек хотел его таким увидеть и сам не понимал, почему.

И сам не понимал, как может чего-то — _кого-то?_ — хотеть.

— Не могу налюбоваться, — ласково произносит Миранда, гладя отделённую от тела голову по щеке. — Ты же видишь, какой он?.. А главное — мой, полностью мой… может, и не полностью, — она смеётся ало, — но все важные части у меня… только я хотела бы, чтобы мой дорогой Освальд не был теперь так холоден. Как бы чудесно вышло, будь он способен отвечать мне, ты не находишь? Если бы он сейчас открыл глаза… ты только представь, как дрожали бы его ресницы!

Джек… мог представить.

Он ведь наблюдал за спящим Освальдом — бывало. Часами мог разглядывать его лицо. Что-то внутри замирало, когда Безариус смотрел, как спадают на лоб чёрные волосы, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы убрать их с лица — не разбудить бы. Смотрел на приоткрывшиеся губы. И длинные тёмные ресницы, действительно дрожавшие в краткие секунды перед пробуждением… _Почему не разбудил? Я ещё столько не сделал._

Джеку иногда снилось, будто он застыл в кратких мгновениях с этими чёртовыми дрожащими ресницами и приоткрытыми губами. Так не хотелось просыпаться.

Ему плевать на Баскервиллей. Но прямые, строгие черты лица одного из Гленов он не забудет никогда. Этот человек будет приходить к нему в самых желанных и в самых ненавистных сновидениях.

— Только этого никак не добиться, — вздыхает леди Барма в продолжение своей недлинной речи, слегка отстраняясь от Освальда, — насколько я знаю, ни алхимия, ни колдовство на подобное не способны. Не страшно — я буду любить его и таким, безответным… Что ты притих? — интересуется она, будто только что вспомнив о присутствии Джека. — Я ведь знаю, ты тоже хотел его заполучить. Только кому теперь нужен милый Освальд, кроме меня, кто сумеет полюбить его теперь?

Сказала — и улыбается… действительно любяще. Будто и не держит в руках отрубленную голову, а обнимает супруга после долгой разлуки.

Джек не знает, что чувствует. Он никогда не знает. Только чувствует. И сейчас, кажется, его разорвёт изнутри.

Джек глубоко вдыхает, сжимает пальцы на подлокотнике и вжимается в спинку дивана прямой спиной, когда Миранда, сперва на короткое время прижавшись щекой к холодному лбу, припадает к губам Освальда.

Она целует его долго, со вкусом, смакуя каждую секунду — и каждую секунду Джек Безариус не дышит.

Наконец отстранившись, леди Барма бросает на Джека лукавый взгляд чёрных глаз и, оценив его реакцию, заходится в хохоте. _Ужасная женщина_ , думает Безариус. Миранда снова падает на диван рядом с ним, прильнув ближе положенного, и всё ещё прижимая к себе голову Освальда. На мёртвых губах — размазанный след её помады.

— Какой ты зажатый, — шепчет она, — боишься? Неужели боишься?

Джек не знает. На всякий случай он отвечает отрицательно. Миранда снова смеётся, стирая с губ Освальда алые следы.

— Тогда поцелуй его. Я знаю, ты хотел. Знаешь, я ведь жуткая собственница, но сейчас я разрешаю. Более того, сейчас я и сама хочу, чтобы ты любил его.

Джек вздрагивает и неловко тычется своими губами в холодные, мёртвые. Теперь, когда Освальд так близко, он чувствует резкий запах… формалин, должно быть, или что она там использовала, чтобы его сохранить… Но это всё ещё Освальд. Освальд, чьи губы безвольно приоткрываются, создавая иллюзию ответа.

Создавая иллюзию того, что он тоже этого хочет.

И Джек, позволяя себе поверить, углубляет поцелуй под аккомпанемент собственного бьющегося сердца. Если бы только глаза ему открыть… продолжали ли бы в них танцевать золотые огоньки Бездны? Или совсем бы потухли? Нет, не нужно этого знать. Не нужно открывать ему глаза, как бы ни казалось, что хочется.

— Вот так, умница, — шепчет Миранда ему на ухо. Она совсем тесно к нему прижалась, положив ладонь поверх ключицы. Пальцы у неё тёплые и почти ласковые, а вот ногти острые. Безариусу кажется, будто она примеривается, чтобы сердце ему вырвать. Голыми руками. И пускай — ему не жалко. Вот только когда эту королеву головорезов интересовали сердца? — Ты не бойся. Касайся его как хочешь.

Джек повинуется: поднимает дрожащую руку и зарывается пальцами в чёрные прямые пряди. Он на самом деле не думает, что с живым Освальдом было бы так же — конечно, нет. Губы были бы теплее и мягче. Да и волосы наверняка ощущались бы иначе. Не говоря уже о том, что от него не пахло бы… этой дрянью. 

Рядом не было бы Миранды.

У Джека кружится голова, поцелуй на вкус солёный от слёз, только он уже не знает, от чьих, его или Освальда. Он одной рукой водит пальцами по скуле, щеке и под челюстью, боясь спуститься ниже и вспомнить, что там ничего нет, а другой всё ещё гладит и перебирает волосы. Джеку больно целовать и больно разрывать поцелуй.

Оторвавшись наконец от отрубленной головы, — _отрубленная голова, ничего более, я целовал отрубленную голову_ — Безариус встречается взглядом с Мирандой.

Он знает: эта ужасная женщина, не то королева головорезов, не то королева-головорез, видит своё отражение в его глазах, в самой черноте расширившихся зрачков.

И наверняка любуется раскрывающимися за собственной спиной костяными крыльями.


End file.
